


We are family

by MidnightZero



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightZero/pseuds/MidnightZero
Summary: While grocery shopping, the Mistake pair run into Akihiko and Misaki and Asahina reveals how he really feels about his love, Ryuuichiro.
Relationships: Asahina Kaoru/Isaka Ryuuichirou, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Kudos: 22





	We are family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be kind. ;) I absolutely adore the Junjou Mistake couple. There aren't nearly enough fics about these two in my opinion. I have been playing with this idea for awhile. You know how your significant other becomes your family? Well, I have a feeling these two have felt this way about each other for years. 
> 
> This isn't for profit, just a bit of fun to get me through 2020. Enjoy!! =^.^=

It was a warm Saturday afternoon in Tokyo. Lots of people were out enjoying the nice weather, and many were out handling the various errands and chores that come with domestic life.

One couple in particular were out doing the unglamourous but necessary task of grocery shopping for their weekday meals.

Isaka Ryuuichiro, president of Marukawa publishing, doesn't often accompany his lover and secretary, Asahina Kaoru, to the grocery store. Today however, he felt like getting out of their shared apartment and enjoying the nice weather, while also getting to enjoy his lovers company at the same time. They've had a long week where even though they live together and share an office, they hardly saw each other. This was due to the president having a packed schedule of meetings and a two night business trip all in one hectic week. He missed his lover terribly this week so he felt like spending as much time with him as possible this weekend, even if it is helping in a task as mundane as grocery shopping.

They're in the produce aisle. Asahina is reading from a list and grabbing some onions when he hears his lover beside him say "Oi! Akihiko, you bastard. Don't pretend you didn't see me!"

Asahina looks up to see the annoyed face of Marukawa's star author, Usami Akihiko. He is standing by a half full shopping cart pretending to be absorbed in his phone. "Isaka-san, I'm very busy and just leaving now."

"Hey! You're not escaping. This is great timing. I was going to talk to you about this on Monday but now I don't have to. I have an exciting project coming up that I want to talk to you about."Ryuuichiro walks over to where Akihiko is and leans against his cart so he can't escape.

"Ryuuichiro-sama, please don't bother Usami-sensei about work on his day off. You wouldn't like it if someone did that to you." Asahina says shaking his head and following his lover, trying to reason with the stubborn man.

"Listen to your secretary for once, Isaka-san," Akihiko says looking around for another way to escape. "Now, I really do have to go."

"Usagi-san, I found the soy sauce!" Misaki says suddenly appearing from the next aisle over. He blinks at the scene before him. "Ah! I-Isaka-san!"

Isaka smiles widely adopting his confident, cheery, work persona. He throws an arm around Misaki. "Chibi-tan! It's great you're here. I was just telling Akihiko about an exciting project I have for him. Unfortunately he doesn't want to listen to me right now, but it will only take a few minutes to tell him the details. It will free up my schedule on Monday if I tell him now. Come on, you'll help me out right? Get him to stay and talk to me for a bit."

Akihiko growls at this man touching his Misaki. He gently removes Isaka's arm off of Misaki. "Let's go Misaki."

Asahina just rolls his eyes at his lovers antics. "Come on, Ryuuichiro, leave it be until Monday. Let them enjoy their private time." He turns and bows to the pair. "I'm terribly sorry about this, Usami-sensei, Takahashi-kun. Please forgive us for interrupting your private time."

Akihiko nods to Asahina. "Thank you, Asahina-san. Please take him somewhere far away and have him never come back."

Asahina just gives him a nod "Will do. Come along, sir." He tries to pull his lover away.

"Hey! I'm standing right here you assholes. Don't talk about me as if I'm not here." Ryuuichiro says sassily.

Misaka looks at Asahina. He looks like he's trying to figure something out. "Don't you get weekends off, Asahina-san?" he asks, changing the subject.

"Hmm? Weekends off from what, Takahashi-kun?" Asahina inquires, raising a light brown eye brow.

"Being Isaka-san's secretary. He doesn't give you time off to spend with your family on the weekend?"

Asahina chuckles while Isaka blinks "you haven't told him?" He says to Akihiko.

Akihiko shrugs "it's none of my business."

"Huh? Tell me what?" Misaki says angrily. "What secrets have you been keeping from me, Usagi-san?"

"Isaka-san and Asahina-san are lovers." Akihiko reveals.

"Eh?! Seriously? But..Wow, I had no idea." Misaki is stunned by this revelation. He looks at Asahina and Isaka in awe "I would have never guessed."

"Well, we don't exactly want it to be common knowledge so we make sure we are very discreet." Isaka replies, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Asahina smiles at Misaki. "So you see, this is time off with my family Takahashi-kun. Isaka-sama and I have been in a relationship for 11 years but we have known each other since childhood. He's been my family for as long as I can remember. I really do appreciate your concern."

Isaka's blue violet eyes widen at Asahina's family comment and his whole admission but he doesn't say anything.

"Wow, so you must know, Usagi-onii too then?" Misaki says, still in complete shock at the news that was revealed to him.

"Who? Oh, you mean Haruhiko-san. Yes, I do. What about him?" Asahina asks curiously.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Anyway, Usagi-san, let's finish our shopping and then go home. It was nice to see you, Isaka-san, Asahina-san."

He turns to leave but Isaka's voice stops him. "Chibi-tan?"

Misaki turns to face Isaka "Yes?"

"Please don't tell anyone at the office about us. It's not like we're doing anything bad or shameful but we really don't want this to get out at work. It could create some problems. Only a handful of people know, including Akihiko and Haruhiko, and we intend to keep it that way. We can trust you to keep this secret for us, right?"

"O-of course, Isaka-san. Your secret is safe with me!" Misaki says earnestly. 

"Thank you. Well, I guess we will leave you to it. Akihiko, we will chat on Monday about this project. You're not off the hook for that conversation." 

Asahina bows to the pair "sorry to have taken up much of your time." Then turns to his lover, "let's finish our shopping now, Ryuuichiro-sama."

Misaki waves at them nervously while Akihiko is already walking away very quickly wanting to put as much distance as he cant between himself and other couple as possible.

"Did you really mean that?" Ryuuichiro questions his lover while watching the couple retreat to another part of the store.

"Mean what?" Asahina inquires.

"The family comment. You think of me as family?"

"Of course I mean it, Ryuuichiro-sama. You have always been family to me. At least I've always thought so." 

The blush, which temporarily left the presidents face is now back and a deep crimson red. He turns his face to the side, looking away, pretending to be very interested in some garlic cloves. "Me too. I feel the same," he says softly.

Asahina looks around quickly to make sure no one is watching them. Then, satisfied that they are unobserved, he reaches out, pulling Ryuuichiro's face to him. Asahina then gives him one of his rare mischievous smiles, plants a quick kiss on his cheek, and whispers into the man's ear, "you're cute when you're embarrassed." This earns him a deeper blush and look of pure shock on the handsome face of the younger man.

Asahina fights the urge to kiss his lovers shocked mouth at his delicious reaction to this public display of affection. He decides to continue teasing his lover later in a more private setting. He missed him very much this week and wants to go home as quickly as possible to "reunite" with him. He pulls away, straightens, and adopting his usual neutral poker face, looks back down at his shopping list. "So the next thing we need is green peppers. Come along, Ryuuichiro-sama."

Ryuuichiro, too dazed by what the older man just did to him in public, just nods and follows him. All Ryuuichiro wants to do right now is finish the shopping immediately, and then go home with Asahina; his lover, best friend, his family, and show him just how much he loves him. He can't wait.


End file.
